


Wild Irish Hair

by Debi_C



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, Stargate SG-1, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Filk, Gen, Riverdance Reference, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: A filk involving Celts and hair. Happy St Patrick's Day.





	Wild Irish Hair

This wild Irish hair  
no one can compare.  
With the wind in this hair  
blowing, flowing and fair  
this is wild Irish hair.

This wild Irish hair,  
Is always right there.  
from MacGyver to Thor  
to Jack, Jamie and more  
all this mass of Irish hair.

This wild Irish hair  
Is a crown oh so fair.  
For Dancing to the River  
or in a Dale that is Riven  
is that Elfin Irish hair.

This wild Irish hair  
comes blowing in the air.  
Be it red, brown or gold  
its always flows bold  
For the Celtic Irish hair.

This wild Irish hair  
no matter from where.  
You can tell a true son  
of the bands of the ones  
who bore Wild Irish hair.


End file.
